EB Especial de navidad
by OFATHUE
Summary: La Navidad llego y las sanguineas no permitiran que pase desapercibida,¿Lograra la Orden Oscura sobrevivir una Navidad a la sanguinea?  Este especial es parte de un Fanfic llamado "Exorcistas Bidimencionales"para más información sobre el fic ir a leerlo
1. Chapter 1

***Las autoras escondidas en un baul atado con cadenas y adornado con esferas de navidad rotas***

***se escucha la voz de S***

**S: Lamentamos la demora...**

**D: Pero acabo de entrar a la Uni y es un martirio...  
><strong>

**I: Yo estoy en un curso para el examen a la preparatoria...**

**S: Y yo he comenzado un nuevo semestre en la preparatoria y las materias de Detecta factores de riesgo en la salud materno infantil y Realiza valoraciones nutricionales en las diferentes etapas biológicas no son nada fáciles, además de que empece con clases de música...**

**I S D: Por favor perdónenos.**

**Nota 1: ADVERTENCIA SPOILERS. **Esta historia es al final del año en que se desarrolla el fic asi que contiene una gran cantidad de spoilers de la historia, lean bajo su propio riesgo.****

**Nota 2: Recuerden que Daysha no esta muerto en este fic solo porque lo queriamos mucho.**

**Nota 3: **Roderick Baldwin Reveriell o Mini Reveriel es * obviamente* el hijo de Reveriell, tiene masomenos la misma edad que Susi y como no queremos dar muchos spoilers solo diremos eso.**  
><strong>

**Nota 4:El nombre completo de Susi es Susana Lizette Rois Van de Maan  
><strong>

**Nota 5: ¿Porque no pusimos todas las notas juntas?**

**Nota 6: Las cosas escritas entre ## son pensamientos, aunque eso ya lo deben de saber XD**

**Nota 7: Esto es un especial de navidad *atrasado unos 3 meses* del Fanfic "Exorcistas Bidimencionales"**

**DISCLAMER: D. GRAY -MAN NO ES DE NUESTRA PERTENENCIA SINO DE KATSURA HOSHINO, SOLO LA IDEA Y LAS SANGUINEAS NOS PERTENECE.**

**Un saludo a nuestro primo que seguramente leerá esto y nos tirara de a locas XD**

* * *

><p>Erase unas vez en la orden oscura pocos días antes de Navidad…<p>

-Cinco-

-Seis-

-Siete-

-¡Ocho!- los siete exorcistas avientan sus manos al montón de cartas tratando de atrapar la mencionada sin tomar encuentra que Allen ya había puesto sus ojos en ella lanzando su enorme garra.

-¡Ahhhhh!- seis manos se retiraban rápidamente mientras Allen sonreía malévolo.

-Gane-

-Tramposo- le regaña Andrea.

-Claro que no, no pusimos reglas-

-Bien, la primera ¡no inocencias!- dice Nancy.

-Pero Nancy-san-

-No-

-¿Itzi-san…?-

-No-

-Con Andy-san ni le intento-

-entonces dámela-

-Peroooo- poniendo la mano detrás.

-Dámela Allen-

-Bueno- entrega su brazo a su novia mientras esta la escondía detrás de ella.

-¡De nuevooooo!- grito Ana y volvieron a barajear las cartas.

En otro punto…

Dos niños lindos y tiernos paseaban por los pasillos hablando sobre la festividad próxima.

-Oye Baldi…-

-No me digas Baldi-

-Bueno, Rodi

-No me digas Rodi

-¬¬ Roderick Baldwin Reveriel-

-¿Qué paso Susi?- responde con un tono de culpa

-No me digas Susi- enojada.

-¿Lizzy?

-No me digas Lizzy

-…- suelta un pequeño suspiro y prosigue -dime Susana Lizette Rois Van de Maan-

-Así si-

-¿Qué me querías decir?

-Ammmm…-

-¿Lo olvidaste?

-No… solo que no me acuerdo-

-Es lo mismo Lizzy-

-No es verdad Rodi-

-Sí lo es

-No Rodi, no es lo mismo

-Claro que si Susi, es lo mismo- los dos niños se miran con ojos acaramelados.

-Que no y mil veces más que tu-

-Eso, eso, eso es trampa Susi-

-No

-Si

-No

-¡Si!

-Nooo

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo?

-¿Empezar que?

-Nada-

-Oh ya recordé que tenía que decirte-

-Dime-

-Bueno pues es…-

-¡Hola Susi!- saluda Komui –Que milagro verte por aquí- Baldwin avienta una mirada asesina al supervisor –"Glup" ¿Señorita Susana?- continua con la mirada –Ammmm ¿Señorita Van De Maan?- viajando la intensidad de la mirada –Señorita Susana Lizette Rois Van De Maan?-

-Eso esta mejor- le dice el pequeño niño.

-A mi no me gusta- señala la pequeña Susi.

-Solo yo tengo derecho a llamarte así y la Susi a escoria debe llamarte con respeto-

-Pero no se llama escoria se llama Komui además…. ¿Qué es escoria?-

-Ammmmmm…- Susi le ve con ojos brillantes –Aaamm… ¿A qué venía supervisor?

-No me cambies el tema- replica Susi.

-No lo cambio es más ¿De qué hablábamos?-

-De que Komui es escoria-

-Antes de eso-

-Mmmm… lo olvide de nuevo-

-Bueno ¿Qué quería supervisor?- con tono frio y aterrador.

-Oh si, necesitaba que vinieras a mi oficina a firmar unos informes- sonríe tiernamente- Te llame por el micrófono y no viniste así que vine a buscarte-

-Te estaba ignorando-

-Que cruel-

-Si, la verdad es que si-

-¿No crees que te juntas demasiado con las sanguíneas?

-No te metas con MIS sanguíneas

-Son mis Onee-chan- dice Susi

-Lo se princesa de mis ojos y luz de mi existencia-

-¡Rodi!- grita sonrojada Susi mientras se avienta abrazarlo

-#Oh si, los consejos de mis sanguíneas funcionan a la perfección#-

-¿Qué piensas Baldi?-

-Nada calor de mi alma y flor de mi jardín sigamos caminando-

-Está bien-

-#¿Me acaban de ignorar unos niños enamorados?#- pensó Komui viendo como la joven pareja se alejaba.

Y luegoooo… luego… Ammmm… ¡A ya se!

Y luego nuestros dos retoños se fueron a encontrar con las sanguíneas y Ana que iban en dirección a la enfermería con las manos rojas e hinchadas

-¿Onee-chans que les paso?

-Jugamos

-Y ganamos- ríen las cuatro chicas

-¿A que jugaron chicas?

-Manotazo- responde Ana

-¿Que es eso Onee-chan?

-Un juego de nuestra dimensión- responde Itzel – ¿Nos acompañan a la enfermería?

-Claro- responden los dos niños

El grupo camino un poco, cuando Nancy se volteo a los dos pequeños

-Y ¿ya saben que le van a pedir a Santa Claus?-

-¡Yo si!-afirmo Susi emocionada-Quería un príncipe azul, pero ya tengo uno-afirmo mirando a Mini Reveriel que se sonrojo-Asi que lo voy a cambiar muuuchoos dulces, y tal vez una muñeca

En ese momento se escucha como si alguien vomitara y aparece Kanda detrás de ellos

-Demasiada cursilería para mí-

-Cálmate Kanda- Nancy toma la manos de Itzel y las dos empiezan a personificar

-Kanda eres los pétalos de mi loto- dice Nancy

-Y tú eres mi arma mortal personal- responde Itzel

-Eres el filo de mi vida-

-Tú eres la razón por la que existo-

-Kanda-

-Andrea-

-Eso no es verdad- replica Andrea –el dice cosas mucho más cursis-

-No me ayudes Andrea-

-Pero las dices…-

-Guarda silencio-

-Ya que…-se cruza de brazos, y cuando Kanda avanza otro poco se voltea a su prima y hermana-En serio las dice-

-Lo sabemos, se escuchan hasta nuestro cuarto-

-¿En serio?-

-Deberías apagar tu golem cada vez que empiecen de cursis-

-Ups-

-¿Quién diría que ustedes que se la viven peleados terminarían siendo los mas cursis de las 3 parejas?-comento Ana sonriendo

-¿Y nosotras que?-protestaron Itzel y Nancy

-Tuu-señalo a Itzel-te la vives desapareciéndote con Lavi y apareciendo en los armarios o completamente despeinada, así que cursi no eres-

-Tushe-

-Y tuu…-señalo a Nancy-Te la vives creando malentendidos junto con Allen-

-No es mi culpa, ¡Él es muy celoso!-

-Eso no borra todos los malentendidos-

-Ejeje- Nancy ríe nerviosa-Esto… ¿Qué vamos a hacer en Navidad?-

-Podríamos hacerle un sacrificó a Santa Claus, también podríamos hacer un lindo intercambio de regalos, podríamos hacer una "pacifica" fiesta sin ponche-

-¿Por qué el "Pacifica" Andy-chan?-

-Por nada en especial ^^-

-Seguro-

-Ahora ahí que pensar que le pediré a Santa Claus no eh sido niña muy buena que digamos...- mientras Andrea seguida pendiente de sus asuntos los pequeños se estaban preocupando por lo que harían en la orden

-Bueno ¿Qué me decías Susi?-

-Así te iba a decir que...-

-Señorita Susana su madre la busca- al no poder recibir la mirada molesta de mini Reveriel Komui se sintió aliviado

-Bueno te lo digo después ahora debo irme-

-Adiós Susi-Se despidió el niño muy formal ofreciéndole la mano a su amiguita, quien le ignoro olímpicamente y lo abrazo

-Adiós Rodi-le dijo la pequeña abrazándolo fuertemente gesto que el otro contesto torpemente-Adiós Onee-chans-agrego despidiéndose de las chicas que les miraban enternecidas

-Adiós pequeña-

-Ahh Amor joven-suspiro Itzel -¿No es tierno?

-¡Chicas!-Protesto el mini Reveriel sonrojado

-Jaja era broma, era broma-

-Jum-

-Anda, no te enojes- le calmo Nancy-¿Quieres que vayamos por unos dulces?-

-Yo... no debería- Ahora que Susi se había ido el pequeño recordaba todas sus responsabilidades- Tengo mucho trabajo-

-Trabajas demasiado Roderick, vamos-Le dijo Ana mientras las cuatro chicas se lo llevaban con ellas al comedor

-Hola mis hermosas chicas y el niño más guapo del mundo ¿Qué van a querer?- ese día Jerry había estado casi todo el día preocupándose por el festín de Navidad y detuvo todo eso al ver el rostro algo triste de Mini-Reveriel.

-Hola Jerry, ¿Nos podrías dar un gran coctel de dulces para el niño lindo?- pregunta Ana mientras guiña un ojo.

-Claro preciosas- desaparece un minuto para regresar con una copa enorme donde hay helado, bombones, caramelos macizos, gelatina, chocolates, y otras exquisiteces que solo Jerry sabia preparar.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que niñas- se despide y las chicas y Roderick van a la oficina del último.

-¿Terminaras bien si te dejamos solo?- pregunta Andrea.

-Sí, sí, no se preocupen, ustedes deberían ir a la enfermería-

-Tranquilo, nos turnamos tu copa así que todas ya tuvimos una terapia de helado y se bajo lo inflamado, tenemos que ayudarte-

-Puedo hacerlo solo-

-No rechaces a tus sanguíneas exorcistas, el que solo peleemos y escribamos con falta de ortografía no quiere decir que no podamos ayudarte-

-Déjanos ayudarte- le sonríe Ana -Mañana también vendrá la señorita Susana y no vas a querer que te vea con ojeras ¿O si? Completamente invadido por la vergüenza bajo la cabeza y asintió -Eso eres un niño bueno^^- le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza entrando todos a la oficina

-Como odio a ese niño- revela Lavi a sus dos compañeros que lo acompañaban... ¡Aja, claro! Ya quisieras Lavi. Realmente estaban obligados y amarrados a estar junto con el conejo

-¿Y por ese motivo nos secuestraste?-

-No los secuestre los traje amablemente-

-Pues las cadenas dicen lo contrario...-

-¡CÁLLATE TÚ NO SABES!-

-¬¬ Seguro-

-Lavi ¿No crees que exageras? Solo es un niño-

-Un niño que se roba a MÍ Itzi-chan-

-¬-¬ paranoico-

-Jum no dices lo mismo cuando Nancy-san se pasa todo el dia con el-se defendió el conejo

-Yo nunca eh dicho que se roba a Nancy-san-Alego Allen

-Es cierto-le dio la razón Lavi, Allen sonrió con suficiencia- Solo dices que tu novia es secuestrada por la mini versión de Reveriel-agrego el Bookman logrando sonrojar al albino

-...-

-¿Lo ves?-

-Mejor dinos para que nos secuestraste-

-¡No los secuestre!-protesto Lavi molesto

-Si claro, ¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-¿Me ayudan a buscar un regalo de navidad para Itzi-chan?-

-¿Aun no sabes que regalarle?-

-Nooo-se quejo desesperado- ¿Ustedes saben que les van a regalarle a Nancy-san y Andy-chan?-

-Ahora que lo dices yo no-

-¿Y tú Yuu?-

-TSK que te interesa conejo-

-Tomare eso como un no-

-De todos modos ¿Que piensas regalarle?-

-No lo se... esperaba que ustedes me dieran algunos tips-

-Claro te daremos tips de alguien que ni conocemos bien-

-Hablando del tema me quedo la intriga ¿Qué le regalarás a Andy-san?-

-¿Es de tu incumbencia?-

-Realmente no pero tengo curiosidad-

-La curiosidad mato al Moyashi- explica amenazando al albino con su mugen

-Bueno no me digas, sigue pensando Lavi seguramente encontrarás algo-

-Pero no sé que darle *rincón*-

-Ya pensarás en algo-

-¿Cómo qué? *rincón*-

-Dale un libro que no este en su colección- dice Kanda comenzando a irse

-Eso es una buena idea, seguro que a Itzel le encantara-concordó Allen

-Es cierto, iré a echarle un vistazo a su colección para ver que libro le falta-

-Amm Lavi-

-¿Si?-

-La cadena-

-Oh, lo siento...- los soltó de las cadenas y cada uno se fue

-Espera Lavi, iré contigo tambien necesito el regalo de Nancy-san-

-Bien entonces hay que hacerlo rápido-

-Bien entonces hay que hacerlo rápido- indico el Bookman y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Itzel. Entraron y fueron directamente a un mueble de madera con cinco repisas llenas de libros de diferentes tamaños, colores y empastados.

-Definitivamente es igual a ti Lavi-

-Lo sé, ahora hay que buscar alguna lista donde tenga los libros que quiere o algo así-

-No creo que tenga una, Lavi-

-Yo la vi escribiendo algo hace un tiempo y dijo que era una lista de libros que quería- Allen aun dudando un poco siguió buscando. Salieron con las manos vacías y así se dirigieron al pueblo.

* * *

><p><strong>I: No es mucho lo sabemos...<strong>

**D: Y esta incompleto, lo sabemos...**

**S: Pero es por las razones que ya mencionamos...**

**D S I: Gomenasai!**

**S: Preguntas en los Reviews**

**I: Comentarios en los reviwes**

**D: Quejas en los reviews**

**Kanda, Allen, Lavi: El proximo capitulo lo pondran el mes que viene ó antes si es que se puede.**

**Autoras: La continuacion del fic vendra un poco despues...**

****Lavi: Perdonen a nuestras Autoras por la tardanza, en serio hacen todo humanamente posible por escribir y actualizar pronto... ****

****Allen: Pero la escuela no las deja. Creo que D ni siquiera duerme ultimamente...  
><strong>**

**D: Mi profe de mate es malvado conmigo! aunque su caracter se parece un poco a Cross pero...**

**Cross: Nadie es igual a mi**

**S: Cross *v***

**Lavi, Kanda, Allen: #que bueno las las otras no estan#**

**D: ¬¬ mujeriego, sadico, que disfuta de torturar a sus alumnos pidiendoles imposibles  
><strong>

**Allen(escalofrios): Si.. suena familiar...  
><strong>

**Autoras: de nuevo saludos a nuestro primo que nos apoya aunque nos diga locas y nos haya succionado y revuelto el cerebro cuando pequeñas, pero probablemente sea por eso que estamos tan locas hoy dia.  
><strong>

**Todos: Hasta el proximo capitulo byebye.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO:<strong>

**-**¿Qué le gustaría a Andrea para navidad?-

-Dice "Harry Potter 1 al 7" "Crónicas de Narnia" "Fairy Oak"-

-¡Waaa! Que trágico pasado tiene Harry pero bueno tendré que seguir...-

-¿Lavi vienes a cenar?-

-¿Y Allen?-

-Le dije que viniera a comer, pero insistió en que tenia que buscar algo-

-¡Panda! ¿Has visto 7 libros que deje aquí?-

-Creí que ya habías terminado de leerlos y los lleve a la biblioteca-

-Lavi no me estas escuchando-

-Perdona Itzi-chan es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-

* * *

><p><strong>D: Por cierto si les interesa ya estan disponibles en nuestro perfil los links a diversas imagenes relacionadas con la historia (Por ejemplo Las sanguineas en modo de Alas o Allen Kanda y Lavi en las 12 princesas) ^^<br>**

**Matta nee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Komui: Creo que para estas alturas ya saben que es de quien**

**D: Les recordamos las notas del capítulo pasado**

**Nota 1: ADVERTENCIA SPOILERS. Esta historia es al final del año en que se desarrolla el fic asi que contiene una gran cantidad de spoilers de la historia, lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Nota 2: Recuerden que Daysha no esta muerto en este fic solo porque lo queriamos mucho.**

**Nota 3: Roderick Baldwin Reveriell o Mini Reveriel es * obviamente* el hijo de Reveriell, tiene masomenos la misma edad que Susi y como no queremos dar muchos spoilers solo diremos eso.**

**Nota 4:El nombre completo de Susi es Susana Lizette Rois Van de Maan**

**Nota 5: ¿Porque no pusimos todas las notas juntas?**

**Nota 6: Las cosas escritas entre ## son pensamientos, aunque eso ya lo deben de saber XD**

**Nota 7: Esto es un especial de navidad *atrasado unos 3 meses* del Fanfic "Exorcistas Bidimencionales"**

**I: Y por si alguien no lo recordaba Susi es la niña que habla con Lavi en el ultimo capitulo que subimos de EB, el porqué está en la orden saldrá un poco mas adelante en el Fic**

* * *

><p>Con Kanda…<p>

Se sentó sobre su cama a contemplar su Loto y perdido en sus pensamientos se encontró en un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué le gustaría a Andrea para navidad?- después de un rato pensando se encontró con que la mejor solución seria preguntándole –Pero si le pregunto no sera sorpresa, me gustaría darle una sorpresa. -el exorcista se quedo pensando-TSK creo que tengo que ir al pueblo.-

Y en otro punto

-Entonces ¿Encontraste la lista que buscabas?-

-Si... pero no conozco ninguno de estos libros...-

-¿No?-Allen miro extrañado al Bookman-¿Que libros son?-

-Dice "Harry Potter 1 al 7" "Crónicas de Narnia" "Fairy Oak"-

-Creo que son libros de su dimensión...-

-Debi saber que no seria tan sencillo-suspiro Lavi

-¿Y tú que le compraras a Nancy-san?-

-Ejejeje aún no me decido de si llevarle un corsé que siempre dice que quiere uno, una rosa negra que le haga compañía a Black, algo de... Yaoi- tiembla ante las ultimas palabras -No puedo creer que le guste eso-

-Ni yo- su acompañante también se estremece tratando de razonar lo pedido por Itzel -Bueno creo que saldrá más barato un corsé...-

-¡Ash! "Lía tengo sed búscame un Dr. Pepper" "Lía quiero leer Traeme un libro" "Lía Black Rose necesita más agua" ¡Me tienen harta!- mientras la ya no "pequeña estrella" inocencia de Andrea se quejaba de todo lo que le pedían los dos exorcistas aprovecharon para pedirle unos cuantos favores

-¡Lía-chan!-

-¿Nani?- las pistolas que eran sus ojos les bajaron notablemente los ánimos

-¿Me preguntaba si me podías ayudar a conseguir estos libros?-

-¿Y a mí sobre el tono de corsé ideal de Nancy-san?-

-¡Ash lo mismo que me hacen Nancy, Itzel y Andrea! Odio ser un pozo sin fondo...-

-Yo solo pido libros y es la primera vez-

-Y yo un tono de corsé igual mi primer pedido-

-¬¬ ya que- vuelve a tomar forma de estrella sacando tres paquetes de libros Toma conejo solo envuélvelos... preferiblemente cópialos todos tienes tres días antes de que desaparezcan las copas ¡Andrea no los puede mantener mucho!- saca una serie de matices negro, morado -Ten uno de esos va muy bien con Nancy-

-Wii Arigato Lía-chan-agradeció Lavi muy emocionado

-Solo no se les olvide que tienen solo 3 días antes de que desaparezca- advirtió Lía mientras los chicos se retiraban

-¿Y que harás ahora Allen?-pregunto Lavi curioso-¿Mandaras a hacer el corsé o lo coseras tu mismo?-

-Pues... no soy muy bueno cociendo :$-confeso el albino un tanto apenado -Así que creo que lo mandare a hacer-

-¿En serio? ¿Y los vestidos que usaba Nancy-chan cuando era chibi?-

-Ella misma los hacia-

-SI sera mejor que lo mandes a hacer-

-¿Y tú?-

-Pues supongo que copiare estos libros a mano...-

-Te deseo suerte-

-Gracias igual tu Allen- ambos retomando sus cursos originales terminaron preguntándose ¿Cuán era el paradero de la pequeña estrella no estrella? -Lía-chan ¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo que recoger el regalo de navidad de Kanda ¬¬ Andrea es una FLOJA que no puede ir por el regalo de su propio novio me da pena-

-Jeje ^^U bueno te dejamos en tu tarea-

-Gracias- se da la vuelta retomando su camino

-Bueno es hora de copiar estos siete libros tremendamente grandes de conocimiento-

-Y yo a buscar quien me haga un corsé con estos tonos... ¡Ahh! ¡¿Lavi has visto la hojita con tono que me dio Lía-san?-

-No, deberías cuidarla mejor Allen-

-¡Ah se perdió tengo que encontrarla tengo tres días antes de que desaparezca!-

-Suerte-

-Gracias-le contesto deprimido el albino mientras buscaba los tonos para el corsé de Nancy

-Jaja Pobre Allen, siempre tan distraído-se rio Lavi ya en su cuarto mientras hojeaba los libros que le había dado Lía-¿Quien sera Harry Potter?-se pregunto curioso mientras comenzaba a copiar el primero de los libros.

Y en otro punto...

-Gracias por ayudarme con mi trabajo chicas-agradeció mini Reveriel a las cuatro chicas que habían estado terminando sus informes con el

-No es nada Roderick, fue un placer-le resto importancia Ana

-Oigan...-

-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Saben que podría gustarle a Susi como regalo de Navidad?-dijo poniéndose como un adorable tomate- Es que... es que...quería darle algo especial-

-No te preocupes,- le sonrió tiernamente Nancy-cualquier cosa que tu le des seguro que le gustara-

-¿En serio?-pregunto ilusionado

-Claro, palabra de Sanguínea-

-*.* confiare en ustedes... etto Arigato- se da la vuelta y sale de la oficina en la que se encontraba para dirigirse a la carrosa que le esperaba dispuesta a llevarle a casa -Cualquier cosa yo le de le gustara Me pregunto como que podría darle...-

-¿Dijo algo Bo-chan?- (N.I Bo-chan= joven amo ó señorito)

-¿Eh? No, no dije nada descuida- regresa la vista a la pequeña ventana a un costado de el fijándose en toda aquella tienda iluminada y llena de juguetes totalmente navideños quedándose viendo específicamente en una pequeña tienda donde había muchos niños reunidos frente a lo que aparentaba ser un oso enorme de peluche

-¿Le preocupa algo Bo-chan?-

- ¿Me pregunto sí algo como eso podría gustarle a Susi?- sumergido en su propio mundo solo se quedo pensando las ultimas horas de la noche en aquello

Con el co... Lavi

-¡Waaa! Que trágico pasado tiene Harry pero bueno tendré que seguir...-

-¿Lavi vienes a cenar?- sin poder negar la petición de su ya no aprendiz sanguínea dejo a un lado su labor y se fue con ella

-¿Qué tanto hacías?-

-Copiaba unos archivos del Yiyi- refiriéndose al pan… Bookman.

-Souka- contesto su novia-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-¿Eh? No, no, no- Lavi negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- no es necesario además ya casi los acabo-agrego rápidamente

-Amm bueno, si tú lo dices-acepto un tanto confundida

-Si, no te preocupes, vamos con los demas- El par de conejos... ejem Exorcistas, llegaron al comedor donde encontraron a Nancy y a Andrea que ya se encontraban cenando

-¿Y sus Noviestros?-

-Noviestros-pregunto Nancy confundida

-Novios-Maestros-se explico la otra

-Ni idea...-contesto Andrea mientras comía su Soba-no he visto a Kanda desde que acabo el juego-

-¿Y Allen?-

-Le dije que viniera a comer, pero insistió en que tenia que buscar algo-comento algo molesta Nancy por la ausencia de su novio

-Debe de ser algo importante para aunque no halla venido a comer-comento Itzel sentándose tambien

-^_^U seguramente-concordó Lavi tratante de desviar el tema

-¿Y como les fue con el pequeño monstruo?-

-¬¬ No insultes a mini Reveriel-le regaño Itzel-es un amor de niño-

-Con ustedes-susurro por lo bajo el Bookman-Pero bien que supiste que hablaba de el-agrego en tono mas alto el Bookman

-Porque siempre lo llamas así-

-Es que en verdad lo es-protesto Lavi-Pregúntale a cualquiera-

-Bien, Ana-llamo Itzel mientras su compañera se sentaba con ellos-¿Mini Reveriel es un pequeño monstruo?-

-¿Rodi? Es un amor-

-Lo vez ^^-

-Eso es trampa,- se quejo el conejo-a ustedes cuatro son las únicas que trata bien-

-Ya déjalo Lavi, o te quedas sin postre-le regaño la chica

-Pero ya me lo comí...-agrego Lavi confundido

-No hablo de ese postre-le dijo su aprendiz sonriendo misteriosamente

-Ya me calle-

-¿Ves como ustedes no son cursis?-se burlo Ana que había captado la indirecta de Itzel

-Oh calla-Le contesto Itzel un poco sonrojada a su amiga

-Jejejejejejejejejejejejeje- del ataque de risa Andrea cayó de espaldas

-¡¿De que te ríes Andrea?-

-Jeje...je es solo que me da risa como te pones rooooja, rooooja como un jitomate amarillo pero ah...-

-Eso no tiene sentido-

-Como ustedes conejos pervertidos- ante el comentario de la menor los dos exorcistas ardieron en colorante rojo

-¡CA-CALLATE ANDREA!-

-Mmmm déjame pensar... ¡No quiero!- se vuelve a sentar poniendo a un lado su plato tomando uno del tamaño porción Allen

-Mmmm *¬* helado. ¡Itadakimasu!-

-Bueno dejando eso de lado... ¿Como quieren pasar la navidad chicas?-

-No lo se Itzel... por lo general vamos a una posada familiar, dan aguinaldos, *.* piñatas, ratoncitos, cerillos...-

-Los pirómanos de Eric, Daniel y Arturo-

-Exacto...-

-Las maldades de Bruno ¬¬, piñatas *.*-

-Comida, ponche *.*, más comida-

-Dulces...-

-¿Así lo festejan en su dimensión?-

-Pues puede decirse que sí-

-Claro que faltarían muchos factores para que sea idéntico- la melancolía no pudo evitar escaparse de Andrea

-Entonces lo festejaremos distinto aquí ¿No importa?-

-Yo no le veo importancia- espeto Lavi sumamente tranquilo

-Llegue perdón Nancy por llegar apenas-

-Tranquilo Allen-

-¿encontraste lo que buscabas?-pregunto Lavi curioso

-No T-T-Un aura oscura rodeo a Allen-No tengo ni la menor idea de donde quedo-

-Que mala suerte-

-Lo se-

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos?-

-De nada-respondieron ambos al unísono rápidamente

-¿De que hablaban antes de que llegara?-

-De como acostumbrábamos pasar la navidad...-contesto Andrea con un triste suspiro

El resto de la cena paso rápidamente y sin mas contratiempos, aunque la conversación había dejado un leve sentimiento de nostalgia en las sanguíneas, sentimiento que paso inadvertido incluso por ellas mismas. Así pues, después de cenar todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, el joven Bookman con la intención de seguir copiando los libros pero...

-Waaa ¿Donde están?-los libros no se encontraban donde los había dejado-No pueden haber desaparecido, ¡apenas paso un dia!

-¿Que buscas Lavi?-la voz de Bookman interrumpió a Lavi

-¡Panda! ¿Has visto 7 libros que deje aquí?-pregunto desesperado

-¿7 libros? ¿Sobre un tal Harry Potter?-

-¡Si!-asintió Lavi esperanzado

-Creí que ya habías terminado de leerlos y los lleve a la biblioteca-explico Bookman

-¡¿Que?-

-Eran bastante sencillos, aunque el mensaje sobre la amistad y el valor era muy bueno...-comenzó a explicar, pero Lavi ya se había ido a buscar a la biblioteca tanta era su desesperación que la biblioteca era un caos para poder encontrar esos libros -Lavi no me molesta que entres ¡Lo que me molesta es que desordenes todo!-

-Gomen pero es urgen...-

-Vuelve cuando estés más calmado-

-Espere bibliotecaria necesito recuperar siete libros-

-Lo lamento ya cerramos hasta que se vea rastro de la luz del sol-

-¡No puede estar pasándome esto!-

-¿Lavi?-

-¡Itzi! ¿Qué te trae por aquí dime?-

-Nada iba a regresar esto a la biblioteca pero ya vi que está cerrada... por cierto ¿Qué buscabas? Puedo pedírselo a Lía-

-Naa que va no hace falta... jeje no te preocupes ahora por que mejor no vas a tu cuarto a dormir-

-Sería buena idea pero... ¿Y tú postre?- en esos instante el tono pícaro de su novia era algo que lo ponía más nervioso

-Itzi-chan... ¿No entendiste mi indirecta o sí?- empieza a caminar empujándola sin dejar de ver a la biblioteca donde se encontraban los libros que serían un buen regalo para su novia

-Tienes que idear mejores indirectas-le dijo Itzel un poco extrañada por la conducta de su novio

-Si, tal vez...-contesto el Bookman sin dejar de empujar a su aprendiz -Bien, aun contando con que pierda el dia de hoy me quedan 2 días para encontrar esos libros, aun puedo lograrlo

-¡Lavi! ¿Me estas escuchando?-protesto Itzel al sentir que el Bookman le daba el avión

-¿Eh? ¿Que?-

-Lavi no me estas escuchando-

-Perdona Itzi-chan es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-

-Déjame ayudarte con algunas cosas-

-No gracias, puedo con todo- le da una sincera sonrisa y un abrazo para después desaparecer con ella por unas cuantas horas.

* * *

><p><strong>I: Hola!<strong>

**S:Perdon por la demora, **

**Andrea: y si por si se preguntaban las excusas son las mismas de siempre**

**D: Escuela**

**S: Tarea**

**I: Curso de preparación**

**Kanda: ¬¬ Eso es lo que siempre dicen**

**D (Con enormes ojeras): ¡Pero es verdad! Hay días que ni siquiera duermo por hacer tarea U.U**

**S: Así que como siempre recurrimos a su misericordia y perdón por tardar tanto y mientras les ponemos otro cap del especial**

**D: Hemos estado teniendo problemas con el subir los capítulos**

**S: Por alguna razón la página no nos deja subirlos bien**

**I: Así que contestaremos reviews hasta el siguiente cap, o modificaremos este mas adelante.**

**Lavi: Bueno ojala les haya gustado este cap**

**Allen: Y normalmente las autoras prometerían que a la proxima actualizaran mas rápido**

**D: Pero dada la cantidad de trabajo que tenemos encima solo prometemos que actualizaremos en cuanto podamos**

**Todos: ¡hasta la proxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I: Si seguimos vivas!**

**S:Perdonenos por la tardanza T.T Hacemos lo que podemos**

**D:Y mientras les dejamos otro cachito del especial y les recordamos las notas del capítulo pasado**

**Nota 1: ADVERTENCIA SPOILERS. Esta historia es al final del año en que se desarrolla el fic así que contiene una gran cantidad de spoilers de la historia, lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Nota 2: Recuerden que Daysha no está muerto en este fic solo porque lo queríamos mucho.**

**Nota 3: Roderick Baldwin Reveriell o Mini Reveriel es * obviamente* el hijo de Reveriell, tiene más o menos la misma edad que Susi (es decir es un niño) y como no queremos dar muchos spoilers solo diremos eso.**

**Nota 4: Susi es la niña que habla con Lavi en el ultimo capitulo que subimos de EB, el porqué está en la orden saldrá un poco más adelante en el Fic y su nombre completo es Susana Lizette Rois Van de Maan**

**Nota 5: ¿Por qué no pusimos todas las notas juntas?**

**Nota 6: Las cosas escritas entre ## son pensamientos, aunque eso ya lo deben de saber XD**

**Nota 7: Esto es un especial de navidad *atrasado unos 5 meses* del Fanfic "Exorcistas Bidimensionales"**

**I: Disfrútenlo **

Al dia siguiente...

-¿Entonces no los ha visto?-Un muy frustrado Lavi interrogaba a la confundida bibliotecaria

-No, Bookman vino a dejarlos y los acomode en algún montón-

-Bueno... los buscare... ¿Podría no decirle a Itzi-chan que los estoy buscando?-

-¿Son para un regalo de Navidad?-

-Si-

-Muy bien no diré nada, pero ten cuidado porque va a venir en un rato a dejarme unos libros-

Y en otro punto, un exorcista albino se encontraba frustrado por haber perdido los colores que le había dado Lía

-Y ahora ¿Qué hago?-se pregunto frustrado

-Hola Allen-Ana que iba de paso lo saludo -¿Que paso?-pregunto al ver su cara frustrada

-Es que... no sé que regalarle a Nancy-san por Navidad-confeso

-¿Por qué no le das una rosa negra?-sugirió Ana

-¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir alguna?-pregunto el esperanzado

-Consigue una rosa blanca y ponla en agua con colorante negro-

-ñ.ñ no creo que se pueda- admite perdiendo toda esperanza -Aunque también podría darle un corsé el problema es que no sé de qué tono va bien con ella-

-Por que no le pides ayuda a Black Rose-

-Creo que me miraría muy feo si hago eso-

-Entonces... pregúntale a Andy ella conoce muy bien a su hermana-

-...- el albino empezó a sudar frío -N-n-n-n-no creo que eso sea buena idea-

-¿Porqué?-

-Ejeje no creo que sea buena idea-

-Muy bien si tu lo dices- la exorcista se fue dejando al albino en su propio lio de regalos -Veré como le va a Lavi-

-¡No están, no están!-

-¿Estás bien Lavi?-

-No están... hola Ana. ¡¿Por qué no están?-

-No están ¿Qué?-

-Unos libros que le daría de regalo a Itzi-chan-

-¿Y por qué crees que estarán en la biblioteca?- el hecho de que un libro para regalo se encontrara en la biblioteca desconcertó a Ana.

-Es que los tenía en la habitación pero el panda los vino a dejar a la biblioteca pensando que eran de aquí y luego la bibliotecaria me dijo que los había puesto en este montón de libros y vine a buscarlos y ahora no los encuentro y solo tengo tres días antes de que desaparezcan porque Lía-chan me los presto porque no sabía que darle a Itzi-chan y ayer perdí un dia por lo cual solo me quedan dos y tengo que encontrarlos rápido y no los puedo encontrar- explico rápidamente sin perder un detalle lo cual dejo a Ana un poco asombrada ya que de todo lo que había dicho solo pudo reconocer el nombre de su amiga y el nombre de la inocencia.

-Pues... ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlos?-

-Seria de mucha ayuda Ana-chan, gracias- y los dos continuaron la búsqueda del joven Bookman.

Y con Kanda...

-TSK ¡Nada! Como es posible que no haya nada-Kanda se veía bastante molesto mientras caminaba por la orden después de pasarse todo el dia anterior recorriendo el pueblo cercano a la orden-Como es posible que en ninguna paka tienda halla un buen regalo para ella-

-¿Problemas Navideños?-Daysha se encontraba sentado en el piso y había escuchado las quejas de Kanda

-TSK-

-Tomare eso como un sí-se burlo el exorcista-Es la primera vez que te veo preocupándote por algo así-

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-le espeto molesto, siendo completamente ignorado por su compañero

-Y ¿Por qué no le pides a la inocencia estrella que te de algo para ella?-sugirió para luego agregar burlón- después de todo eres su papi o ¿no?-

-Cállate-Muy a su pesar Kanda se sonrojo levemente ante la burla de Daysha-No quiero pedirle nada porque de seguro va y se lo cuenta a ella-

-Vaya, vaya quien viera al amargado de Yuu actuando tan cursi por una chica-Kanda desenvaino a mugen-Vale, vale no te enojes-

-TSK entonces deja de molestar-

-De acuerdo, ya me voy, creo que no te interesa saber que vi una tienda donde de seguro encuentras algo para ella-

-¿En serio? ¿Donde?-

-Porque no lo pides amablemente-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-No abuses de tu suerte-le advirtió Kanda

-Bien te diré, ya cásate con ella de una vez...-comento mientras se levantaba para guiarlo

-TSK-Kanda solamente le dirigió una mirada molesta antes de ir tras el

Las tres sanguíneas se encontraban buscando a Ana

-¡Ashhh! No la encontramos por ninguna parte-

-Calma Andy no pudo desaparecer- indica Nancy.

-Peroooo-

-Ya tranquilízate Andy, la encontraremos ¿Verdad Itzel?... ¿Donde está Itzel?- la mencionada se encontraba justo unos pasos detrás de sus primas observando fijamente la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Conejo apresúrate- le regaña Andrea.

-Oh perdón es queeeee tengo que entregar unos libros y aprovechando que estamos aquí…-

-Vale, vale pero rápido-

-Graciaaaaas- entra rápidamente-Buenos días señora Pince-

-Ah hola Itzel….-saludo la bibliotecaria mientras checaba un libro, cuando el recuerdo del otro conejo que buscaba un libro en la misma biblioteca le llego a la mente-¡Itzel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ammm vine a dejarle los libros que me lleve… y a buscar uno nuevo-

-Oh si…pero...pero… no puedes pasar...-

-¿Por?-pregunto extrañada

-Por...por…que ¡Estoy haciendo inventario!-

-¿Las bibliotecarias hacen inventario?-

-Amm ¡Si!-respondió nerviosa-Una vez cada cinco años-

-Bueeeeno, pero no me tardo… si quiere dígame que libros ya checo…-

-Amm bueno, puedes ir…-mientras hablaba la chica ya se había internado entre los libros-JUSTO POR DONDE AHORA VAS ITZEL!-

Cerca de allí…

-¡Waaa no lo encuentro!-se quejo Lavi

-Tranquilo, pronto lo…-

-JUSTO POR DONDE AHORA VAS ITZEL!-

-¡Itzi-chan viene para acá!-se desespero el Bookman al escuchar la advertencia

-tu sigue buscando... yo la distraigo-se ofreció Ana

-Itzeeeeeeel-

-Ah Hola Ana te estábamos buscando-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, ¿Nos acompañas a pedirle a Komui que nos deje hacer una fiesta?

-¡Si! ¡Anda vamos! Justo ahora anda- comenzó a empujarla mientras hablaba rápidamente

-Pero… yo quería...-

-¡Luego!-

-Ok…- las dos exorcistas salieron disparadas de la biblioteca cortesía de Ana quien ignorando la existencia de las otras dos sanguíneas empujo al cone… ejem Itzel en dirección a la oficina de Komui.

-¡Ana no nos ignores!- gritaron las dos hermanas.

-¿Eh?- la mencionada se giro para ver a las otras dos –Hay perdónenme no las vi- se excuso

-Bueno eso es obvio ¡nos ignoraste!-

-Perdón, bueno vamos con Komui- las cuatro chicas se encaminaron OTRA VEZ a la oficina.

Después de mencionarle la propuesta al supervisor este les pregunto.

-¿Qué tipo de fiesta planean hacer?-

-Pues una fiesta de navidad- indico la mayor de las chicas como si eso lo explicara todo.

-¿Y eso implica…?-

-Tú sabes una fiesta de navidad… ¿Por qué lo sabes no?- temiendo lo peor las sanguíneas guardaron silencio.

-Ammmm no sé que hay en una fiesta de navidad- las tres sanguíneas miraron al supervisor con una expresión que indicaba un trauma severo.

-¿No sabes que hay en una fiesta de navidad?-

-Amm creo que no- dijo despreocupado.

-Yo tampoco se chicas- indico Ana temiendo la reacción.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Sacrílegos!- grito Andrea.

-¡¿Cómo que no saben que hay en una fiesta de navidad?- replico Nancy

-¡Hasta un perro lo sabe!- dijo Itzel

-No soy un perro- dijo Komui con carita de PERRO.

-No estoy diciendo que lo seas- explico Itzel.

-Nos preocupa que no sepan que es una fiesta de navidad ¿Por qué saben que es navidad verdad?-

-Si, si sabemos- dijo Ana algo ofendida.

-Bueno-puso paz Komui-según ustedes ¿Qué hay en una fiesta de Navidad?-

-Pues regalos, un árbol, ensalada de manzana, pavo, o lomo, o pierna o algo…

-¿algo?-

-SI algún ave o cosa en cuatro patas que se pueda comer-

-De acuerdo…- dijo Komui extrañado-¿Qué más?-

-Cohetes, ratones, chifladores o alguna otra cosa que se pueda quemar y de preferencia que explote-dijo Itzel con una sonrisa pirómana

-Oh sí que explote, entre mas mejor-secundaron sus primas logrando que Komui y Ana las vieran con miedo

-Nacimientos… unos veinte

-No Itzel- regaño Nancy-que tu mama ponga 30 Nacimientos no implica que se necesiten-

-U.U Lo sé pero siento raro que haya menos de diez nacimientos…-

-…-

-Vale, vale me conformo con uno…-se resigno-o tal vez dos-agrego-O tres…-

-Itzeel ¬¬-

-Ya me calle-

-¿Algo más?-

-Ammm algo que romper…-

-¿Cómo un jarrón?-pregunto Ana extrañada

-Naa una olla de barro…-

-Bien veré que puedo hacer con eso de la olla…-acepto confundido Komui- Mientras ¿Por qué no le avisan a los demás y van al pueblo a conseguir las cosas?-

-Wiii ¡De acuerdo!-aceptaron alegremente las chicas

-Komui préstame tu micrófono-pidió Andrea

-¿Para qué lo quieres Andy-san?-

-¿Para qué más? Dar el aviso no quiero caminar que flojera-

-Bueno está bien…. Aunque deberías caminar-

-Aja, aja Komui como digas-

-"Atención todos ¡Va a ver fiesta de Navidad! También intercambios así que ¡Preocúpense por sus regalos! Ah y tendremos libre hasta Navidad para organizarnos"-Apenas la menor de las sanguíneas hubo pronunciado el aviso, por toda la orden se escucho una exclamación por parte de cada Exorcista, buscador, y miembro de la sección Científica

-¡WOOOJUUU!-

En la sección Científica…

-¡VACACIONES!-Grito emocionado Reveer aventando la bola de papeles que tenía enfrente logrando que todos se le quedaran viendo-¿Qué?-

-Nada…-dijo Johnny con una gotita en la cabeza

Y de vuelta en la oficina

-^-^U Creo que todos en la orden necesitaban vacaciones-

-¡Ya ves Komui te lo dije!-dijo Andrea que venía sugiriendo eso desde hacía un tiempo

-Mejor vamos al pueblo por lo que necesitamos…-sugirió Ana

Un poco más tarde en el pueblo….

-¡¿Cómo que no tiene gomitas?-

-Gomi… ¿qué?-

-¡¿Qué dulcería es esta? ¡¿Qué clase de dulcero es usted?-

-Ammm El mejor de la ciudad-

-¡Pues no lo creo! ¡¿No conoce las gomitas? ¡¿Cómo osa llamarse dulcero? ¡Sacrílego!-

-Okey niña en serio nunca en mi vida eh oído hablar de las gomitas –

-¡¿Entonces qué clase de vida ha vivido? ¡En qué mundo se supone que vive!... okey Olvídelo ¿Cómo que no conoce gomitas?-

-Andrea cálmate-trato de calmarle Ana

-¡No me voy a calmar Ana! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no conozca las gomitas?-

-Andy… Ni yo conozco las gomitas-

-¡¿No las conoces? ¡¿Qué clase de vida has vivido Ana? ¡No puedes no conocer las gomitas!-

-T.T Porque me gritas ¿Qué hice para que me gritaras?-

-¡No estoy gritando!- grito Andrea-¡¿Quién te dijo que estoy gritando?-volvió a gritar

-Me estas gritando ahora-

-¡Yo no estoy gritando!-grito fuertemente la pequeña

-Andy, calma creo que ya sé que paso…-trato de calmarle su prima

-¿En serio? ¿Ya sabes porque todos estos Sacrílegos desconocen las gomitas?-

-Creo... me parece recordar que inventaron las gomitas en 1900… es decir a principios de siglo veinte-

-¿Quieres decir que estoy separada de las gomitas por unos cuantos años?-

-Amm si-

-T.T Quiero gomitaaaas… ¡Mi vida requiere de una delicada alimentación basada en el alto contenido de azúcar de las cosas que normalmente ingiero!-

-Andy, llevas casi un año sin comer gomitas-le regaño su hermana

-¡Por eso ahora me está dando el patatús! ¡Me da la chiripiorca! ¡Auxilio!-grito Andrea mientras se tiraba al piso y fingía convulsionarse

-Cálmate Andrea quizá podamos hacerlas nosotras-

-¿En serio?-dijo levantándose en menos de un segundo completamente calmada

-Quizá… compremos las paletas y vamos por los ingredientes-

-¡Wiii! ¡Comeré gomitas!-celebro Andrea mientras las 4 chicas salían del local dejando a un confundido dulcero detrás-¡Es un sacrílego papanatas!- le grito Andrea mientras salía para luego sonreír dulcemente-Gracias por escuchar ^^ Adiooos-

-… Adiós Es la última vez que dejo pasar a esas chicas a mi tienda -

-Creo que ese tipo nos va vetar de por vida de su tienda-dijo Ana un poco conflictuada por la idea

-Wii logre que me vetaran de una tienda-celebro para sorpresa de todas Itzel-¿Qué?- pregunto al ver la cara de extrañeza de las demás-Llevo intentándolo desde que mi amigo Cesar lo propuso-

-De acuerdo-acepto Ana un poco confundida-pero ¿te das cuenta de que no podemos volver nunca a la dulcería del pueblo?-

-No conocen las gomitas, su dulcería no merece ser visitada-repelo Andrea-Además fue su culpa-

-Claro, como tú digas Andy-

**(Voces detrás del telón) I: Vas S… comprueba que no estén enojadas**

**S: ¿Y yo porque?**

**D: Porque a si, si te matan sabremos que no podemos salir**

**S: Repito y yo porque mejor ve tu…**

**ID: Ni loca…**

**Lavi: Hola chicas ¿Qué ha…(se ven tres pares de manos que lo empujan al escenario) **

**I: ¡Conejo asegúrate que sea seguro salir para nosotras!**

**Lavi: Mira hacia el público que tiene miradas asesinas GULP ammm Si es seguro salgan…**

**ISD(Asomando su cabeza por el telón): ¿En serio? (Las lectoras se lanzan contra ellas con intenciones de matarlas por tardar tanto en actualizar) WAAAAAAA!**

**Lavi: (Intenta salir discretamente Silbando inocentemente)**

**D: Waaa Bookman Jr. No seas cobarde y sálvanos**

**I: ¡Kanda auxilio! ¡Andrea no las dejes matarme!**

**S. ¡Allen! ¡Nancy!**

**Kanda (Saliendo acompañado de los demás): TSK ¿Y porque abríamos de ayudarlas? Son ustedes las que se tardan siglos en actualizar**

**D (Amarrada junto con las otras dos autoras): T.T No es nuestra culpa**

**Andrea: ¿Entonces de quien?**

**S: De los maestros que pareciera que tienen un complot basado en tareas para no dejarnos escribir**

**Susi: Ammm eso no me suena muy creíble...**

**ISD: ¡Pero es cierto!**

**Roderick: ¿Por qué no buscan una forma de compensar un poco a sus lectoras?**

**D:¿Cómo?**

**Nancy: No se pero mientras ustedes lo piensan nosotros contestamos Reviews**

**Allen: **_**MusicianWish**_

**Ana: ¡Daysha es mío!**

**Daysha: Pero técnicamente tú eres ella así que soy de las dos**

**Ana: Mmmm cierto…**

**Andrea: MSN gay... debe ser horrible que te pase eso -baja el rostro- te compadezco pequeña **

**Lavi: pues no imagines mucho... porque solo los leyó el panda y yo no -sale Bookman dándole su típica patada- **

**Daysha: jajaja te patearon jajaja tonto jajaja **

**Kanda: cállate Daysha y contesta **

**Allen: ¬-¬ peleonero... **

**Susi: silencio los dos °..° **

**Roderick: yo les doy el zape por ti! **

**Susi: yo también!**

**Allen,Lavi,Kanda: Hey! **

**Nancy: creo que si le cupo un tanque que no le quepa una persona xD **

**Andrea: buen punto buen punto**

**Itzel: siii Rodi es propiedad de Susi Susi: pero Rodi no dice mi nombre...**

**Nancy: Pero tampoco dejas que ninguna otra niña se le acerque **

**Susi: Es que no me gusta como lo ven **

**Roderick: No importa princesa yo soy todo tuyo ^^ **

**Ana: Si yo también creo que él es un amor **

**Lavi: Lo dicho, solo con ustedes **

**Roderick: ¬¬ Cállate Exorcista**

**Allen: ¡Ven! Es malvado **

**Roderick (Voz tierna): No es cierto, Ana, Sanguíneas ¡Me está molestando!**

**Nancy: Allen deja al niño en paz y sigamos con el review **

**Andrea: Erick, Alan, Daniel y Arturo son nuestros primos ¿Segundos? creo... Con tanta familia perdí la cuenta**

**Nancy: Realmente quizá salgan en algún cap. en la segunda parte pero no es probable que sean exorcistas **

**Itzel: Porque si lo fueran, mesclados con nosotras la orden no duraría ni una semana jeje**

**Lavi: Creo que comienzo a temerle a su familia **

**Allen: Comprendo el sentimiento**

**Itzel: ¨^/^ ejeje solo me prendo un poquito jiji **

**Andrea: Poquito? ¬¬ Si parecen **

**Nancy: Conejos? **

**Susi:¿De qué hablan Onne-chans? **

**Lavi (como tomate): ¡De nada Susi!**

**Andrea: perver? Para nada el perver es el -señala a Lavi- Lavi: oye!...—**

**Andrea: intenta negarlo si quieres -lo mira retadora- **

**Kanda: pastillas? **

**Allen: for ever alone?**

**Lavi: melodía triste?**

**IDS: cosas que jamás comprenderán -gritan desde lejos- **

**Itzel: vaya aun viven **

**Nancy: rayos Andrea: falló la misión aniquilar autoras **

**Ana: huelga contra la "No inspiración" suena logico ^v^ **

**Daysha: muy lógico**

**ISD: ¡No es no Inspiración! **

**I: Bueno tal vez un poco... **

**S: Es que los maestros No nos dejan tiempo para escribir T.T**

**D: Últimamente escribimos cuatro párrafos a la semana si tenemos suerte **

**Lavi: Mejor pasemos con Yaci-chan **

**Allen: Pues si nuestras aprendices que revolucionaron toda la orden **

**DAysha: Y ahora a todos nos toco buscar regalos **

**Kanda: Y eso que aun no has visto el caos para conseguir los regalos **

**Andrea (cara de trauma): Muy cierto... **

**Nancy: Ya es mas largo el cap. tal y como lo pediste ^^ **

**Itzel: Y por cierto ya te aceptamos en el Face del OFATHUE**

**Ana: si es mas largo el siguiente, lo del face ofathue... que significa por cierto? **

**DIS: -viendo para otro lado- nada interesante -con una gota en la cabeza-**

**Lavi: Pues esa cara indica lo contrario**

**Itzel: Amm dejalas, puede que algún dia lo revelen**

**Nancy: lo dudo mucho, aunque no es nada comparado con…. Ese otro nombre**

**Itzel, Andrea, ISD: ¡Ni lo menciones!**

**Nancy: Muy bien**

**Susi: No entiendo nada**

**Lavi: nosotros tampoco pequeña no te preocupes**

**Itzel (Buscando cambio de tema):¿Ya saben como se van a disculpar con las lectoras por tardarse tanto?**

**D: Si, ya lo sabemos, para que vean que en verdad seguimos con el otro fic**

**S: Les dejamos aquí una probadita de lo que llevamos**

**I: Y a lo que le aumentamos cada que podemos:**

**Capitulo 33:**

-Yo... creí ver...- volvió a mirar para no encontrarse con nada -nada olvídalo estoy imaginando cosas-termino sonriendo

-Si, disfrútenlo, disfrútenlo mientras puedan-

-¿Cómo vamos Tikki?

-Estamos listos para atacar en cuanto llegue el espectáculo-

-Perfecto-

XoXoXoXo

-Taitoru... un secreto revelador-

-Oh demonios ¿Este sujeto de nuevo? -

-¿No se supone que ya lo había destruido Lena?-

-Si Hoshino se equivoco con Daysha, es posible que también con el-

-Pff de todos los personajes que pudo haberse equivocado-

XoXoXoXoXoXo

-Taitoru... ¡Gravedad en aumento!-

-No puedo... moverme-

-Titoru...- El akuma sonrió mientras levantaba una piedra -La caída del meteoro-soltó la piedra manipulándola con su materia oscura para que alcanzara la fuerza y velocidad de un -Titoru... Juntas hasta la muerte-

XoXoXoXo

-¡Eso no se vale me copias!-

-Un placer exorcista, soy "mirror" el akuma que nacio del alma de una artista que podía imitar cualquier cosa-

-¿Mirror? Bueno "Mirror" yo soy la exorcista que acabará con tu pátetica existencia-

XoXoXoXo

-Creo que quieren jugar con nosotros al Marco Polo-

-Bien entonces juguemos ¡Marco!-grito la sanguinea

-Polo-

-Polo-

-Polo-

-... Esto va a estar dificil vienen de todas partes-

**ISD: Chan chan chan…. **

**D:¿Eso es suficiente para que nos perdonen la vida?**

**Andrea: No se, eso le toca decidir a las lectoras**

**S: U.U Bien**

**Kanda: TSK ¿Ya terminamos?**

**Nancy: Creo que si…**

**Itzel: ¡Esperen! Solo déjenme avisar que si a alguna le interesa conocer a Bruno, o ver a las autoras en COsplay ya están las fotos en Facebook!**

**Andrea: pueden encontrar el usuario en el perfil…. **

**Lavi: Cuídense y nos vemos cuando estas tres (señala a las autoras) se vuelvan a dignar a actualizar**

**Todos :¡Sayo!**

**Susi:¡Dejen Review!**


End file.
